Oil and gas industry is using increasingly sophisticated data acquisition techniques to produce more and more volumetric datasets. The datasets may be visualized and interpreted using various software applications. Volume visualization is a technique for visualizing data associated with a gridded volume, enabling filtering and classification methods. However, when the data, such as geological data or model properties, is associated with an irregular grid, the computation cost of the visualization may become time prohibitive.